In Which He Questions His Rarity
by daaaaaaaaisy
Summary: He always thought he was alone, the last of his kind. He had lost hope years before he became Arthur's manservant, but it never bothered him. That was until that night he visited the Druids. The night everything changed. He had never been so determined to break a curse, to find someone. And he had never been set such a long, difficult journey to find them. Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone!_

_So this is my first story on fan . I'm quite excited actually. _

_This story is going to have quite a lot of angst, so if you don't like it, don't read. _

_And PLEASE LISTEN TO 'FIRE IN THE WATER' BY FEIST ALL THE WAY THROUGH READING THIS STORY- it really sets the scene._

_(It is also the music that I used in the trailer, if you're wondering.)_

He stared at the small, dusty wooden box with slight alarm coating his veins. The box fitted snugly in the palm of his hand, the metal carvings of snakes on the top drawing him to wonder what it meant. The way the patterns were so intricately carved onto the metal were so realistic he was almost certain the work had involved magic.

He squeezed his eyes shut in a poor attempt to push down the strange feeling that was crawling around his heart, the intensity of it making him shudder. Curiosity overtook his feelings and, with a golden glimmer of his eyes, the lock snapped open.

His eyes widened as the lid flew up, a warm feeling tingling in his muscles making him weak as he sat down on the bed. Never had he felt such strong magic in his life. The box seemed to be glowing with it.

Pushing back the nauseous feeling in his stomach, he pulled himself back to reality and looked inside the box. As soon as his eyes connected with the small gem inside it, his brain shut off and nothing around him existed anymore to him. He was captivated by the magic, and nothing seemed to be able to pull him out of it.

Inside the clear gem, a small image appeared. Not like the ones in the crystal cave, though, it was faded, as if the image was moulding to the shape of the gem. He could figure out long locks of white-blonde hair and pale skin, and he couldn't take his eyes off the gem anymore.

She was beautiful. His heart seemed to pound against his chest, and he nearly blocked out the calm, silky voice of the woman in his ears, chanting.

"_kuruhusu wiki sita kwa ajili yake na kupata wake. ikiwa atashindwa, yeye atakufa. kama yeye inafanikiwa, kuvunja uchawi. yeye si kujua, lakini hisia."_

Fear rushed through his veins, the words all but a blur in his mind as the vision faded. He had only caught the last of the spell, and recognised just two of the words in the old tongue.

'Enchantment' and 'Death.'

As he lay in his bed only a few hours later as the darkness surrounded his vision and he stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

Those two words he caught from the spell brought fear cascading through his heart and choked up his breath that was escaping his lips. An enchantment had been laid on him.

Anger and frustration rose in his throat, a small and uncontrollable growl escaping his tight throat as he cursed himself for getting distracted with the girl in the gem. However beautiful she was (although she was impossibly), he should have kept his focus. Willing himself not to punch something with his fists that he had subconsciously clenched, he breathed in and closed his eyes. But they snapped open when he remembered something from the spell that had been pushed far back into his mind. Two more words that confused him even more.

'Six weeks.'

A breath was emitted through his gritted teeth as he tried to figure out the spell, hating the feeling of confusion that was causing a slight headache to appear in his forehead.

His eyes snapped open that he didn't realised had fluttered closed in thought and he shot up suddenly in his bed, completely ignoring the dull ache that followed the sudden movement. The thought that had struck his head was enough to make him whimper in sadness, losing himself for a few seconds before quickly regaining his senses and standing up.

What if… what if it wasn't him who had been enchanted, but the girl in the gem?

_You're correct, Emrys. Now there is two more things for you to work out. But you must hurry, or you will run out of time._

Alarm intoxicated his body as he roughly grabbed his black hooded cape and snuck out into the forest.

His feet were aching from rubbing against his leather boots as he walked through the dark forest, his eyes searching frantically through the large trees as he hugged closer to his cloak, the cold nipping at his pale skin.

_You are close, Emrys._

A soft, though masculine voice whispered into his brain, causing him to breathe in. emotions were blinding him as he continued through the dark forest, so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly cried out when he felt a strong hand placed on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, Emrys. We will protect her."

Merlin smiled softly, it fading slowly as the next words were whispered from the greying Druid's mouth.

"As much as we can, as it is only you who can save her. We are glad that you opened the _kaxxa ta 'l-Dragun, _for now your kind have hope. I wish you luck, Emrys, for you will need it. This will not be easy for you, but I must warn you; you are wasting vital seconds talking to me. You must go now."

The Druid placed the brown hood over his silvery hair again, before turning around and leaving Merlin slightly more informed, but still alarmed and confused. The whole _situation _confused him. He now knew that the box was called the 'kaxxa tal-poter,' but not much else. The Druid had given him a riddle.

Oh, how he hated riddles. Apparently it was important that he got to wherever on time, but he gives him a riddle? Frustration rose into his blood again, but was soon pushed down by another soothing, but this time very feminine, voice.

"Emrys."

It was another Druid. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned around, meeting eyes with a young looking girl, no older than 20, he thought. Her jet black hair hell just below her breasts and her skin was pale, covered by a dirty and worn grey tunic. She held her hands in front of her stomach, and she was smiling softly at him. She walked towards him until he was but a few steps away from touching her.

Merlin's first reaction was to frown deeper when she held out her small left hand, and looked up at him until he took it. She spread his fingers and faced his palm towards the dark sky, handing him a small black object. Still smiling softly, she curled his fingers back around the object and placed her right hand on top of it, closing her black eyes and breathing in.

"_let lilu tara inkwiet tagħha permezz dan il-ġebel." _

Her eyes popped open and flashed gold. Merlin felt the magic tingle through his bones, and when it faded, the Druid girl took her hand off the top of his curled up fist. She unravelled her fingers to reveal the small black pebble that had a soft gold centre. It wasn't strong, but Merlin knew that the gold colour was pure magic.

"The colour will dim if she is in danger. It will glow a brighter gold when she is content."

Merlin knew the Druid girl was talking about the girl in the gem, and before he could ask any questions, she continued,

"I cannot tell you much, but I will tell you all I can without breaking the curse. You will go on a journey, Emrys. A long one. It will be difficult, and you may not reach the end. You… you must understand; it will be difficult, but do not give up."

Merlin allowed her words to sink in. _He may not reach the end._ he knew that meant that he might die. Merlin's shoulders slumped, he had a feeling that this was not going to be easy.

"Will… will I be looking for something?"

"Well done, Emrys." she replied, her soft smile edging up slightly. She took his other hand in her free one, holding them up to her heart and looking up to him.

"I cannot tell you anymore. You must work it out, for that is the only way for you to have a chance in finding the… something."

"So I need to work out what I'm finding?" Merlin deduced from her words, looking down into the black eyes for an answer.

"You are correct. But you must hurry, Emrys. As must I. I wish you luck on your journey, and if you do not return, I can assure you many will mourn for you. Thank you, Emrys."

With that, the young Druid girl let go of his hands, turned around and walked off into the blackness of the forest. Merlin had felt tears form at the back of his eyes at her kind words, but none spilt. He wished he could say thank you to her, but she was lost beneath the darkness of the night, and impossible to be seen. So, he took a deep breath in and walked back towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed, I appreciate it greatly __J_

Merlin couldn't sleep that night. There was far too much on his mind, far too big of a headache. All he could think about was the words of the Druid girl, Flashing through his head, pounding through his veins and making it impossible to think straight, see straight, breath properly.

_You must hurry, Emrys._

_You may not reach the end. _

_You will go on a journey. _

_It will be difficult._

_Do not give up. _

_Many will mourn for you. _

Merlin cried out, taking his head into his hands and shaking it in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts. Images flashed through his brain like lightning, but just as he was about ready to knock his head against the wall, he found himself calming down rapidly. His breathing slowed down and, despite his confusion, he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

He was thinking of the girl in the gem.

His eyelids fluttered closed in fatigue, his sweaty forehead mopped with the back of his slightly shaky hand as he fell into unconsciousness.

Merlin stared at the box again. His eyes seemed to be glued to the front, never leaving the strange snake pattern. No thoughts, no feelings, just staring. Gaius had walked into his chambers to give him some breakfast, but soon walked out again with a sigh of defeat when no response came from the young man.

He wasn't ignoring him, he just didn't notice he was there. He was too engrossed in the box.

He needed to find out what he needed to do.

Merlin knew Gaius was aware of what he needed to do. He had told him earlier that day, "You need to work it out for yourself." and that 'for yourself' told him that he knew exactly what to do. And nothing irritated him more than seeing his friend well aware of what to do, whilst he sat there, staring at a wooden box, trying desperately to figure it out.

The only thing that had come to mind was something he couldn't bear to think about. It scared him, to a point where he could feel ice crawling around his veins and seeping through his heart, slowly freezing his soul, forcing him to work faster before it interfered with his mind.

What if… What if he had put the girl in danger?

He shuddered, taking a deep breath and attempting to concentrate on what he was doing. But he found it profusely difficult as his thoughts kept wandering to the girl in the gem, with her long, white-blonde waves and pale skin…

He shook his head again, biting his lower lip. As he looked down, he realised he had been gripping the box so tightly there were small sweat marks where his calloused fingers had been. With a sigh, he placed the box down with such reluctance it scared him, and headed down the stairs to find Gaius sitting at his table.

"Glad that you could join me, Merlin." he muttered, ignoring the small hint of relief in his gut and not facing him. "Worked anything out yet?"

Merlin paused, walking over to Gaius' desk and pulled out a seat, turning to face the old man as he sat.

"Have you ever… Gaius, have you ever been scared?"

Gaius stopped measuring herbs, but did not face his ward. "Well, yes, of course I have-"

"No, Gaius, look at me." Merlin took his friend's shoulder in his hands, forcing him to face him.

Gaius was shocked at Merlin's appearance. He was so dishevelled, so vulnerable… he looked like the young boy of whom had walked into his chambers all those years ago. Like he had gone back to square one again.

"Have you been so… so _terrified _that you forget everything that you've been taught?"

Merlin was shaking, his eyes so full of hope, so like a child's. Gaius could see he was pale as a ghost, his forehead clammy…

"Merlin, are you-"

"Just- answer the question, Gaius."

Gaius paused. The young man before him was so full of fear, hope, other emotions, that he could never understand what was going on in the raven- haired man's brain. But he knew that, however hard he tried, he could not comprehend what he was going through, what he was _truly _feeling.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I can't help you with this one."

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of his servant when he walked into his chambers. He was used to a slightly sleep deprived warlock, but this was taking the meaning of tiredness to another level. His skin was sickly pale and sweaty, eyes dull, palms shaking, shoulders slumped… not even a single remark about the king being up on time. Something wasn't right.

"Merlin?" he stated slowly, his eyes narrowing. The man was already over by the fire, putting logs onto the burning embers without as much as a comment towards Arthur.

When there was no reply, the confused king became slightly irritated. "Merlin!"

"_What?_"

He leaned back slightly, his eyes widening. He had never seen his friend in such a state; one of which he couldn't even express any feelings. A slight concern fell upon Arthur; he stood up and walked towards the dark-haired man, who had muttered a soft apology and was now continuing to glare at the fire, his eyes reflecting the orange flames as they flickered before him.

"Tell me what's bothering you. Come on, Merlin, I've known you long enough to be able to tell when something isn't right. And you're acting like you were at the tavern last night, which I'm sure you weren't."

Merlin slumped his shoulders, closing his eyes.

"I don't know, Arthur."

And it was true. He didn't know what was wrong, and it was killing him.

_Sorry for the wait, I've been writing a one shot for how I think Merlin should have ended. It should be up soon. _

_But yeah, thank you so much for the positive response for this story. Please leave a review. I will respond and love you forever._


End file.
